Be Mine
by Arristo
Summary: Love was in the air that day. Espcially one that had been finally revealed... MOrdecaixRigby Oneshot


Hello! Arristo speaking! If you know me , then you should know that I'm the author of Heartbreak. If you don't, then you know now. So I was thinking as I was typing chapter 4 (which is almost done!) I know it's Valentine's Day! And then this came to mind…

* * *

><p>Love was in the air. Like, everywhere.<p>

Today was Valentine's Day. Everyone was celebrating. People were handing out flowers and candy. Others were giving out cards and stuffed animals. The shops were decorated with hearts and balloons.

At the house, Mordecai and Rigby were playing _Dig Champs._ Benson had given them the day off, since it was a holiday. Of course, Mordecai was beating Rigby, as he always did.

"Yeah-yuh! High score!" Mordecai cheered, the screen reading 124455 as his high score. Rigby's score was a -556.

"Ugh! That stupid snail! It made me lose!" Rigby groaned.

"Pfft. Yeah right, like you couldn't even beat Level 3."

"STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai laughed and set the controller down. "You wanna watch a movie? My fingers are getting sore."

"Yeah." Rigby replied.

Mordecai turned off the console and reached towards the table, but stopped. "Dude? Where's the remote?"

"I dunno! You had it!"

"No I didn't! You used it last to turn on the tv!" Mordecai ducked to look under the couch, muttering "not here."

Rigby then placed his paw behind the couch cushions, feeling for anything that could be a remote. He then felt something hard.

"Dude I think I found it!"

"Where?"

"In between the cushions." Mordecai walk over and placed his hand in the cushions. "Let me see…"

Rigby moved his paw, feeling the hard thing he'd felt. It was the remote, as he knew. He was just about to pull it out when…

A warm hand touched his paw.

Rigby jumped and looked up at Mordecai, who was staring at him awkwardly. Rigby blushed a little as he and Mordecai both pulled out the remote, their hands touching. Rigby felt a shiver going through his body, but it was a good kind of chill.

"Uhh…well we found it…" Mordecai said, blushing slighlty.

"Heh heh. Yeah…" Rigby replied.

Mordecai then turned the tv on, slumping into the cushions. The movie was barely starting.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the end credits came on screen. Rigby shut off the tv. He looked at Mordecai, who had fallen asleep a half hour ago, snoring lightly. Rigby looked at his friend, smirking a little. He blushed as he remembered how his and Mordecai's hands touched.<p>

Suddenly, Rigby got an idea. He ran upstairs, heading into his room. He opened the door to their closet, and rummaged through a pile of old t-shirts. Then, he uncovered a box. Rigby opened it.

It was a box of old valentines, the one he got from elementary school. All of Rigby's old friends' signatures on each valentine. He scrimmaged through, until he reached the one he wanted.

It was a medium-sized heart, red, and had a cupid's arrow on it. He had gotten this in the fourth grade, but nobody ever signed it. The message was "Be Mine". Rigby then took out a pen and wrote

**To: Mordecai **

**From: Rigby**

Rigby smiled a bit. It was cheesy, but he didn't care. He'd been waiting for this. You see, he loved his best friend, but he never told him. But today he hoped the message would get to him.

He placed the heart one Mordecai's bed, and headed back downstairs.

Mordecai was awake, watching some show on tv. Rigby joined him, sitting down on the couch. He was starting to have second thoughts. _What if he doesn't think the same? What if he'll think I'm weird or something?_

"Where were you?" Mordecai asked, snapping Rigby out of his thoughts.

"I uhh… just had to do something."

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on dude tell me."

"It's nothing!"

"Okay, then I'll just check upstairs since if it was "nothing"." Mordecai got up and headed upstairs.

"Wait!" Rigby ran after him. But he tripped, falling flat on his face, giving the blue jay a head start.

Rigby got up and ran upstairs to the room, opening the door. Inside he saw Mordecai, holding the valentine, staring at it. There was a grin on his face.

"Dude, you were lying to me just for this?"

Rigby stayed silent.

Mordecai smiled. "Check your trampoline."

Rigby just looked at him weirdly and walked to his trampoline. There was a card on it.

A Valentine card.

The card had some hearts around a message.

It read: _Happy Valentine's Day dude._

_From: Mordecai_

Rigby was shocked. It was cheesy, but Mordecai had made him a Valentine too! So that meant…

"I love you dude."

Rigby turned to his friend and smiled. Warmth rushed through his body

"Me too. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>And that's it! My first pairing! Hopefully you all liked it! Happy Valentine's Day!<p>

~Arristo~


End file.
